Rules
by LawliPop
Summary: Sequel to "Tradition"... In which Suzaku abuses the power of mistletoe. // SuzakuxLelouch holiday fluff.


_Lawli: I bring you more Christmas fluff! XD This is actually a present for Nekomi-Minosuke on DeviantArt; one of the things on her Christmas Wishlist was a SuzaLulu fanfic, and I was more than happy to oblige! _

_This is a continuation of my fanfic "Tradition." You don't HAVE to read Tradition first, but it might help a little bit if you did. _

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE!!!!!_

_=)_

* * *

**Rules**

_Seven years later..._

Suzaku twirled the stalk of mistletoe between his thumb and index finger idly, staring at but not really seeing it as the memory of his first kiss (unplanned and embarrassing as it was) played out in his mind.

The bed creaked, a warm body shifting closer to his own, and Suzaku's train of thought immediately halted. He turned his head to glance over his shoulder, allowing a smile to curve his lips upwards as Lelouch's arms snaked around him from behind. Tired violet eyes were gazing coolly at the plant in Suzaku's hands; he must have just woken up.

"Mistletoe?" he asked, amused, as he reached out to touch it. "Where did you find this?"

"In the student council room," Suzaku replied, grinning as he turned over onto his other side. "The decorations for the Christmas festival came in yesterday."

Lelouch, who was in charge of the student council's funds, did not appreciate hearing that Suzaku had stolen something from their inventory.

Suzaku tried to reassure the other teen that one stalk of mistletoe would hardly be missed by telling him that Milly had ordered almost two full boxes of it. "Besides," he said, tracing Lelouch's sharp jaw line with the stem, "I was thinking we could put it to better use here."

As Suzaku pressed his lips against Lelouch's, Lelouch couldn't help but agree that the disappearance of one stalk of mistletoe would hardly be a huge loss to the student council.

"And what use might that be?" Lelouch mumbled against his lips, fully aware of the answer to that question, though he still gasped softly as Suzaku rolled on top of him and made a trail of wet kisses down his neck.

A blush spread across Lelouch's cheeks. He tilted his head back to avoid showing it to Suzaku (inadvertently exposing more of his neck to the other, who proceeded to attack the newly bared skin), and the branch of mistletoe once again entered his line of vision. Suzaku had placed it on the pillow above Lelouch's head.

Amethyst eyes narrowed slightly and Lelouch reached above him, taking hold of the poor plant. "I believe the rule is that if two people _stand_ under the mistletoe, they have to kiss," he said, feeling more than seeing the grin that spread across Suzaku's face in response.

Suzaku pulled away from his neck and met Lelouch's gaze evenly. "You're right," he agreed with a solemn nod of the head, "that is the rule."

There was a brief silence, broken by the loud (and, Suzaku sniggered, rather _girlish_) squeal that escaped Lelouch's throat as Suzaku suddenly hoisted them both out of bed. Lelouch gripped Suzaku's nightshirt tightly, his eyes wide with surprise.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, nowhere near awake enough for this. "Put me _down_!"

Suzaku only laughed, twirling around once and relishing the way Lelouch clung to him for dear life. Bending his head downwards, he stole a kiss from the other's lips, beginning to walk forward until Lelouch's back connected with the wall.

"I'm remedying the situation," he explained, wrapping Lelouch's long legs around his hips before reaching for the hand that still grasped the mistletoe. Joining his hand with Lelouch's, he raised it up above their heads. "You said it's a rule, after all. We don't want to be put on the naughty list for breaking a Christmas rule, do we?"

Lelouch's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Suzaku's other hand slide up his thigh and disappear under the hem of oversized pajama shirt, the only article of clothing he had on at the moment. A soft groan issued from his parted lips as Suzaku teasingly brushed his hand over his growing arousal.

"N-no," he answered a little too quickly, legs tightening around Suzaku's hips as he pressed himself against that mischievous hand. "Definitely not."

Lelouch's own hands began to move as he became overwhelmed by the desire to touch Suzaku in return. Slipping from their resting place on his shoulders, they ran down the length of his arms, tracing the apparent muscles. The mistletoe still remained above their heads, so when Suzaku leaned in to kiss him for what would be the third time that morning, Lelouch had no room to complain. Not that he would want to anyways; he was much more awake now than he had been several minutes ago, and Suzaku was very skilled with his mouth.

"S-Suzaku," he groaned, eyes falling shut as his arms snuck beneath the brunet's shirt, fingers brushing over his lower back, following the line of his spinal cord down until he made contact with the hem of the other's boxer shorts. "Suzaku..." He managed to find the will to wrench his mouth away as it donned on him that they were not the only two people on this floor of the house.

Hearing the worry in Lelouch's voice, Suzaku dipped to catch his earlobe between his teeth, biting on it playfully before asking, "What is it?"

Lelouch made a sound between a sigh and a whimper as Suzaku began sucking on his earlobe. His ears had always been his weak spot...

"Nu-Nunnally," he gasped, eyes widening and a moan escaping him as Suzaku's tongue outlined the shell of his ear. For a moment, he forgot what he was even protesting about. When the thought suddenly returned to him, however, he was pushing at Suzaku's shoulders insistently. "Nunnally's in the next room. If she hears..."

He should have expected it, but it still caught Lelouch off guard when Suzaku silenced him with a kiss.

"Then be quiet."

- - - - - -

When Lelouch and Suzaku finally made their way downstairs for a late breakfast, Lelouch couldn't help but notice all the stalks of mistletoe conveniently placed in each doorway and hallway entrance. He would have been angry, but before he could even muster up a protest Suzaku was kissing him.

- - - - - -

Later that same afternoon, as they were decorating for the Christmas Festival, Milly complained loudly about the lack of mistletoe.

* * *

_Lawli: Not much of a fanfic, plot-wise, but just a bit of holiday fun~_


End file.
